


Linger

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Linger

First of all thanks to that person who commented about how I will be ok, that was really sweet and made me cry. Anyways here’s a drabble!

We’ve been together for over a year and a half. And ever time we kiss I feel so happy. However, making out is a different story. I’ve never felt like this before, having the want, no the need to kiss more. My hands hungrily feel her and she reaches her hand into my long hair. I knew my neck was a turn on but having her hand in my hair was a whole other story. The way she clings to it and want more, fuck man. Pausing for breath, lips still touching. My whole body moving as we kiss. It’s a feeling I can’t describe, but it feels so good. I could get lost in those eyes, drown in her touch.


End file.
